Touch input devices are input-output devices for detecting a touch position of users on a display and receiving information of the detected touch position input-output devices to wholly control electronic devices such that display is controlled, and devices for recognizing contacts of objects such as fingers or touch pens on screens as input signals. Recently, the touch input devices have been widely built in mobile devices like mobile phones, PDA (Personal Digital Device), PMP (Portable Multimedia Player), and so forth. Also, the touch input devices have been employed over all industrial fields such as desktop computers, IPTV (Internet Protocol TV), state-of-the-art aircrafts, tanks, armored cars and the like, which use supporting operating systems of touch-input.
Such the touch input devices are classified into Resistive type, Capacitive-type, and Electro-Magnetic type. Two typical types among them are resistive type and capacitive type.
In the resistive type, two substrates coated with are formed. If a pressure is stressed through fingers or pens, substrate portions stressed by the pressure is adhered to recognize a position.
Capacitive type employs a principle for sensing electrostatic originated from human body and has many advantages of strong durability and speedy reaction time. However, the capacitive type has disadvantages of high cost and impossible operation wearing gloves. Typically, a capacitive touch screen pane according to a conventional art patters a transparent electrode of ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) to form detection and operating sensors. The major disadvantages are the difficulty of high cost, low touch sensitivity by high resistivity of ITO, and large-scale manufacturing.
In order to solve these problems, a capacitive touch screen panel advantageous to improve touch sensitivity and large-scale manufacturing by forming electrode patterns made of conductive materials with low resistance as compared with ITO has been suggested in a recent year. However, there are many problems in that Moire effect occur due to optical interference between electrode patterns and pixel patterns, or stacked electrode patterns, and the luminance of a touch screen becomes low by opaque electrode patterns.